Wie ich niemals sein werde
by yoho
Summary: Hermines Kopf ruckte hoch. Sie kannte Sarah nur vom Sehen. Sie hatte noch nie mit ihr geredet. Wenn sie ehrlich war, hatte sie mit den wenigsten Kindern in ihrem Alter schon mal geredet. – "Warum tut sie das? Wir sind doch gar keine Freundinnen?"


Title: Wie ich niemals sein werde

Author: Yoho

Rating: K+

Spoiler: „Wie ich niemals sein werde" spielt vor Hogwarts und wir begegnen darin einer sehr jungen Hermine, die noch nichts davon ahnt, dass sie eine Hexe ist.

Teaser: Hermines Kopf ruckte hoch. Sie kannte Sarah nur vom Sehen. Sie hatte noch nie mit ihr geredet. Wenn sie ehrlich war, hatte sie mit den wenigsten Kindern in ihrem Alter schon mal geredet. Sie fand sie uninteressant. – ‚_Warum tut sie das? Wir sind doch gar keine Freundinnen?'_

Authors Note: Da meine Betaleserin derzeit im Prüfungsstress steckt und das Studium deutlich vor Fanfiction geht, liegen meine größeren Projekte momentan auf Eis. Deshalb hier eine kleine Geschichte, die mir schon vor einigen Monaten nach einem Briefwechsel mit einer Leserin eingefallen ist (Danke Marry!).

Der Titel war ursprünglich für eine andere Story reserviert. Aber ich finde, hier passt er besser.

Disclaimer: Nichts von dem hier gehört mir. Außer dem Plot. Danke an J.K.R. für die Figur der Hermine und an Hemingway für den Titel (A Way You'll Never Be).

**Wie ich niemals sein werde**

„Wer war das?"

Hermines Klassenlehrerin hielt den Aufgabenzettel der letzten Mathematikarbeit hoch. „Wie ist dieses Blatt aus der 4a in die 4b gekommen?"

Aus den Stuhlreihen der Aula, in die die beiden Klassen heute Morgen vor dem Unterricht geführt worden waren, kam kein Laut. Neunundfünfzig Kinder schwiegen. Kein Fuß scharrte auf dem Boden. Kein Stuhl rutschte.

„Betrügen ist eine ernsthafte Sache", redete die Lehrerin weiter. „Wenn sich niemand meldet, werden alle Klassenarbeiten mit sechs benotet."

Schweigen.

Schließlich stand Hermine auf. Ihr Stuhl rutschte auf dem stumpfen Parkett nach hinten und machte ein Geräusch, das in der Stille der Aula wie Donnergrollen klang.

„Ich war das", sagte sie leise und senkte den Blick. Erstens um der Lehrerin nicht in die Augen sehen zu müssen und zweitens, weil niemand merken sollte, dass sie weinte.

Die Stille war greifbar. Selbst die Lehrerin auf dem Podium sagte kein Wort, sondern sah mit offenem Mund auf ihre Lieblingsschülerin und Klassenbeste herunter.

Ein zweiter Stuhl rutschte auf dem Boden. Aus der letzten Reihe meldete sich die Klassensprecherin der 4b: „Das stimmt nicht! Hermine, du sollst so etwas nicht tun! Ich war's. Ich hab' den Zettel in der Pause auf einer Schulbank in der 4a gefunden. Mein Vater hat sein Büro drei Häuser neben der Schule. Ich habe das Blatt dort kopiert und an alle verteilt."

Hermines Kopf ruckte hoch. Sie kannte Sarah nur vom Sehen. Sie hatte noch nie mit ihr geredet. Wenn sie ehrlich war, hatte sie mit den wenigsten Kindern in ihrem Alter schon mal geredet. Sie fand sie uninteressant.

_Warum tut sie das? Wir sind doch gar keine Freundinnen?_

Sie hatten eine Mathematikarbeit geschrieben; ohne Ankündigung. Nicht das sie, Hermine Granger, damit Probleme gehabt hätte.

Aber ihr Lehrer hatte den Stoff kaum vorbereitet. Und die anderen Kinder in der Klasse würden deshalb wahrscheinlich alle eine schlechte Note bekommen. Das war nicht fair und so etwas konnte Hermine nicht ausstehen. Also hatte sie den Aufgabenzettel nicht zurück gegeben und ihn stattdessen in die Parallelklasse gebracht. Die würden mit Sicherheit am nächsten Tag die gleiche Klassenarbeit schreiben. So hatten wenigstens die Kinder dort eine Chance.

„Mitkommen! – Alle beide!" Die Stimme der Lehrerin riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.

Sie gingen schweigend durch die Gänge. Hermine riskierte ab und zu einen Blick auf Sarah, die neben ihr her lief. Ihr fiel auf, dass Sarah genau wie sie Hosen trug, obwohl die Schuluniform für Mädchen eigentlich Röcke vorsah.

Ihre Schritte hallten von den Wänden und Hermine kam sich vor, als würde sie zu ihrer Hinrichtung geführt. Über das Ziel war sie sich bald im Klaren: das Büro des Schulleiters.

Was würde Mr. Benson mit ihnen machen? Hermine erschrak. Sie erinnerte sich an ein Buch, das sie gelesen hatte. In diesem Buch waren die Kinder in der Schule geschlagen worden.

Sie hatte niemals Schläge bekommen. Zu Hause gab es andere Strafen, die ihrer Meinung nach schlimm genug waren. Aber immerhin war es nicht erniedrigend, die Fenster zu putzen oder die Fußböden zu wischen. Ihre Mutter und ihr Vater mussten das schließlich sonst auch machen.

_Verdammt Hermine, reiß dich zusammen! Deine Phantasie geht mit dir durch. Die wollen dir doch nur Angst machen! Egal was passiert, du wirst es überleben! Es wird bestimmt nicht schön, aber du wirst es überleben!_

Hermine straffte ihren Oberkörper, wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen und hielt den Kopf hoch.

Wer würde überhaupt bestraft werden. Sie oder Sarah? Oder sie beide?

Hermine betrachtete Sarah, wie sie neben ihr ging. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck verriet nichts über ihre Gefühle. Hatte sie Angst?

Bestimmt hatte sie Angst. Jedes zehnjährige Kind hätte in so einer Situation Angst.

Sarah stoppte abrupt und Hermine wäre fast gegen ihre Schulter geprallt. Sie waren vor der Tür des Schulleiters angekommen.

Ihre Lehrerin klopfte und steckte den Kopf durch den Türspalt: „Mr. Benson, ich habe hier zwei Schülerinnen, die betrogen haben."

_Ich hab' Angst!_

Hermine zitterte. Sie würde bestimmt niemals so mutig sein wie Sarah, und die Schuld für etwas auf sich nehmen, das sie gar nicht getan hatte.

Sie spürte Sarahs Hand an ihrer Hand und umfasste sie. Gemeinsam traten sie in das Büro des Schulleiters.


End file.
